itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sword of Shattered Kings
Origins The Sword of Shattered Kings is an extremely powerful weapon that first appeared in The Tower of the Mind Eaters when Demon Princess Raistandt tore open a Rift that numerous powerful artifacts fell from. It has the appearance of a broken sword hilt, but it packs quite the punch! This relic would find its way into the hands of its master Raistandt (as if called to her since nobody else even had a chance to loot it) and go on to become her signature weapon in the future. Nobody knows who actually created the weapon itself or where it originally came from...but it seems to really like Raistandt! Tower of the Mind Eaters Arc When Raistandt tore open a Rift during the final stages of Phase 2, The Sword of Shattered of Kings was one of the artifacts that would descend from it. It immediately found its way into the hands of Raistandt who gazed upon it quizzically...not realizing its power at that moment. Initially she laid down the weapon when the battlefield became a bit too chaotic (her rift having also dropped in a ton of orcs and aggroing all the mermen in the vicinity...oh yeah and still dropping a TON of harmful things from the sky) until the party go to safety! Once they made it to safety on the third floor she immediately whipped out the blade and unleashed its power on the party from behind. Multiple beams of light shot through the party and did a ton of damage...this was only the beginning! The sword would go on to be used to wipe out the entire Moon Party (which was the Raistandt boss battle proper) and then carve up the Sun Party (a separate but linked boss battle) a bit as well However...during her fight with the Sun Party, Plum used Drynwyn to disarm (since he failed to hit her) Raistandt of the Shattered Sword sending it falling to the ground. Plum immediately dived toward the sword and took it for himself, but the SSOK didn't really like that. Plum would discover that the sword was CURSED as it attempted to suck the life out of him (most likely wanting to be returned to Raistandt and wanting to take Plum out for her). Raistandt used this to her advantage and cast invisibility on herself hoping to assist in taking Plum out...Her invisibility, however, wasn't really effective since she was still dripping blood from the injury she sustained from a lash of the Red Miles... Kahu came to Plum's aid by destroying the SSOK itself, lifting the curse from Plum as the dark energy dissipated from the blade...The not so invisible Raistandt would soon follow as Plum and ANGE double teamed her and took her down... Post Tower of the Mind Eaters It is unknown about the nature of such special weapons, but the sword would soon reunite with Raistandt upon her return to Hell (despite having been destroyed by Kahu in the confrontation). Perhaps such things can never truly be destroyed for good? Still, it was obvious that the sword would stay by Raistandt's side for as long as she wanted! ...It was bound to her... ...and it would go to cause more shenanigans in the future! Crystal Skycity Arc Raistandt would use this sword to attack The Hall of All Colors and The Crystal Skycity. When The Crystal Palace fell she and her allies would take it for themselves. Truman's Last Crusade Arc Raistandt would attack the party with this weapon but would eventually be disarmed and slain after a series of events. From this point on, it is presumed she still has the weapon.